One Twisted Family
by IggyA
Summary: A ton of Dumbledore/Ginny/Ron/Molly Weasly bashing. Bad light good dark. This is a pretty weird story but there is going to be a ton pf romance and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I know I have not written in a while but I am going to start writing more. I am not sure if anybody cares but if you want me to continue this story then you have to tell me or I might just scrap it.

"Fenrir, where were you last night?" Remus said clearly annoyed " Your children kept on asking for their Daddy to tuck them in and refused to fall asleep."

"Look babe you have your secrets and I have mine. I'm sorry our children kept you up all night but you can't keep expecting me to save you when they don't feel like listening. Learn how to be strict." Fenrir said " If you are going to be my packs luna then you need to grow a backbone."

"I have a backbone for your information, but since the kids listen to you so much and clearly like you more then me then maybe you should stay here with them and I'll leave." Remus said starting to exit the cave.

" You are my mate I will always find you our kids need you just as much as I need you. You know I don't mean to be harsh and you know I will always love you just as the kids do" He whispered pushing Remus up against the wall slowly grinding on him, watching as his bonded mate slowly started to lose himself to the pleasure.

"Fenrir. Ohhh yes pleaseeee." Remus asked close to begging

"Please what Remy?" He said suddenly slowing down.

"Please fuck me Fen." He said.

"I thought you would never ask." Fenrir whispered as he pulled down their pants and conjured some lube.

"Mommy is daddy home yet?" Said an innocent little voice coming down the stairs.

" Fucking cock blocking kids." Fenrir muttered as he pulled up his pants. "I'm down here Hel go wake up your brothers so we can go visit Uncle Harry and Uncle Loki."

"Ok daddy." The little girl said running up the stairs excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy when can we go see Uncle Harry and Uncle Loki?" Little Gabriel asked he was the youngest out of their sons barging into their room curious.

"What did I tell you about coming into our room without permission." Fenrir said getting up off of Remus with a groan.

"You said not to, but I really wanna go Daddy." The boy said with wide puppy eyes.

"Daddy."

"Yes Gabe?"

"Why were you rubbing your weenie with Pa's weenie?"

"Gabe, go pack your bag sweetie, ok." Remus said sighing.

"Ok Pa." As Gabe closed the door he could clearly hear his Pa moaning and wondered what they were up to.

(A few hours later)

"Loki Remus, Fenrir, and the kids are going to be coming over pretty soon don't you think we should start getting dressed?" Harry said starting to leave the bed.

"You act like the kids haven't seen us naked before." Loki said dragging Harry back down and getting on top of him.

"Well I don't want it to happen again," He said as Loki slowly started to trail licks and bites down his body making Harry moan so deliciously "Loki stop _oh oh yes_. Loki _god right there _we cannot be in the middle of _Lokiiiiiiiiii_ having sex when they come over." As he started to get up again.

"Your right so let me finish." Loki said pushing him back down and snapping his fingers so that Harry was tied to the bed with Slytherin and Gryffindor ties.

"Loki." Harry said in warning but Loki had already started.

"Do you remember this big fella Harry?" Loki asked pulling out one of Harry's least yet favorite toys. The Heavy Creamer. The last time Loki had used it was when Harry had thought it would be a smart to go running of into the night to go chase after Dumbledore. He left Harry trapped in their room for hours with that thing pounding his ass so good.

"Loki please fuck me don't use the toy." Harry said pleading.

"Nope. You need to learn not to try to deny me. Your still nice and loose from earlier so this should just slip in nice and easy." Loki said watching it slide into Harry.

Harry didn't know whether to arch his back in pleasure or to try and break free of the ties. Harry nearly screamed from the pleasure when Loki turned it on.

"I'll come back to get you once the kids get settled in ok." Loki said smirking somehow already dressed.

"_Oh oh Lokiiiiiiiiiiiii. Please please don't leave me like this. Ohhhhh."_ Harry moaned.

"I'll see you in an hour or so love." Loki said leaving the room.

_"LOKI! Oh oh ohhh yes." Harry screamed._

I'm sorry its been such a long time but school has been pretty tough so I tried to make it up to you by a sex scene. If you read my other story Harry's Birthday Revenge then you recognized the heavy creamer. I'll try to update about once or twice a week but don't hold me for it.


End file.
